This Time For Keeps
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Chandler and Monica are dating in high school. But Chandler goes away for college away from Monica. Can Chandler and Monica reunite again?


This Time For Keeps

Monica Geller is a senior in high school. Monica has been dating Chandler Bing for two years now. Chandler is also a senior. Monica has an older brother Ross who's in 2nd year of college. Monica's best friends Rachel and Phoebe are seniors. Joey a friend to Chandler but also to the girls.

It's May and they are all soon graduating from high school. And soon is final's week. They are all study together. Chandler wants to talk to Monica but he has been stalling it because she will be sad and upset. But he realizes he has do it.

That night Chandler took Monica out for a walk and looking up at the stars. Chandler says "I have been stalling to tell you something." "I'm going to California for college." Monica says "what." "What does that mean for us? Chandler says "I don't know, long distance relationships don't work out." "Lets just enjoy the time we have now and take it from there." Monica says "take me home, Chandler." Chandler took Monica home.

Monica is sitting alone in her bedroom at home thinking about Chandler leaving for a college in a few months. She realizes she loves him very much but they haven't been together in that way yet. And now she wonders if they will be since he is leaving. She falls to sleep after awhile.

The next day last week of school. Exams happened and by end of the week they went out to celebrate. They all went to a Pizza place and celebrated. On Saturday they all graduated from high school.

It's almost August. Monica has found a part-time job to earn some money. One night Chandler and Monica had a date. Monica says "I need to say something." "I love you, Chandler Bing and I want us to finally make love before you go to college." Chandler says "I'm glad you say that." "And we will be together just let me think of something romantic." They watched a movie together.

A week later Monica's parents were going on a cruise for a week. Monica called Chandler and told him about that maybe to get him thinking what she was thinking.

One night Chandler came to the house and Chandler fixed a meal for Monica. They ate and cleaned up together. Monica says "that was a great meal, thank you." Chandler put some music on and they started to dance with there bodies pressed up against each other. They started kissing. They headed towards her bedroom. They took off each other's clothes. They got onto the bed. Chandler says "I don't have any condoms with me." Monica says "I love you, Chandler I'm willing to take a risk this one time." "We need to be together before you leave tomorrow." "I won't get pregnant." Next they made love for the first time. Monica lay in Chandler's arms. Chandler says "Are you okay? Monica says "I'm fine that was amazing."

Next day Monica and all friends go to the airport to watch Chandler leave but they gave them a moment. Monica says "I love you, Chandler." Chandler says "I will always love you." "Last night being with you was great." "But since I'm going away to college this is not going to work out between us." "I'm sorry, honey." Chandler gave Monica a hug and a kiss. Chandler walks away and gets on the plane. Monica just cries. Monica says "Rachel, can you take me home." Rachel says "sure."

Rachel drove Monica home. Monica says "I'm going to miss him a lot. We made love for the first time last night and it was amazing. I love him with all of my heart." Rachel says "I know." Rachel hugs Monica tight. Rachel leaves later when Monica fell to sleep.

Six weeks later they all started college. Monica hasn't been feeling good and realizes she's late. Monica went to the doctor and the doctor took a blood test. The next day the doctor calls Monica and tells her she is pregnant. Monica thinks back to that night but she doesn't regret now. One day Monica calls her friends and Ross to come over.

Monica says "I'm pregnant and it's Chandler's baby." "Since we have broken up I don't want him to know." "So I'm not telling him since I don't know if I want this baby." "But know abortion is out of the question." Ross says "I'm going to kill Chandler for getting you pregnant." Monica says "Will you please keep this a secret with me"? They all agreed but didn't like it one bit.

Two weeks later Monica is having a bad case of morning sickness. So bad some mornings she didn't make it to her classes.

Lately, Monica has been really thinking if she wants this baby or not and then she made the decision she called her friends and Ross. They all came over. Monica says "I have made up my mind that I'm going to have this baby and raise it." "I know it's going to be rough going to school at the same time." "But this baby is a gift from Chandler and I can't give the baby up for adoption." Rachel says "we understand that and I think between all of us are willing to help you as much as we can." Monica says "thanks, guys and she hugs them all.

Two months later Monica is four months pregnant. Monica going to her doctor appointment and Ross meeting her there. Monica says "thanks, bro for meeting me here." Ross says "well I'm your big brother and I want to know everything going on with you and the pregnancy." The doctor doing the ultrasound and moving it on her stomach. The doctor says "Congratulations you are having a baby girl." Monica says "I'm glad." Ross gave a Monica a hug. Monica and Ross went into her office and talked about the rest of her pregnancy and all the changes. They left.

One month later Monica is five months pregnant. Monica is starting to make a list for everything she is going to need and she's not sure if she has enough money for everything. Now she is thinking going to be expensive raising a child but then she thinks she has Chandler's baby growing inside of her. Monica went shopping and got some stuff. But Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Ross all buying stuff too.

Two months later Monica is seven months pregnant. Ross is visiting Monica. Monica says "oh god that hurts it's too early." Ross says "what is it? Monica says "I had a contraction." Ross says "okay come one I will get you to the hospital." Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Monica is being examined and Ross is outside waiting and calling everyone. The doctor came out. The doctor says "I examined her and I gave her a shot that should stop the contractions but she has to stay relaxed and calm. Ross says "thanks, doctor." Ross goes in and hugs Monica. Monica says "I can't lose this baby, Ross she is my everything." Ross says "you won't if you stay calm." "If you can go another 24 hours without having anymore contractions they will release you tomorrow." All the friends walked in and hugged her. They stated for a bit and then left so she can rest.

The next day Monica was released and Ross took her back to her apartment. Ross stayed with her for awhile. Rachel came by later. Monica says "I really hate lying to Chandler like this." Rachel says "I know you do we all do." "But you don't know if he is ever coming back." "How are you feeling? Monica says "I'm a big whale." "Thank you for being a great friend." Rachel left.

Two months later Monica is nine months pregnant and she wants the baby to come out now. She is tired being pregnant. One day Monica went into labor and she called Ross. Ross picked her up and brought her to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby girl. Monica is holding her. Monica says "hi, sweetie I'm naming you Hannah Elizabeth Bing." Monica was brought back to her room and all of them showed up and held Hannah. Two days later Ross is taking Monica and Hannah to his place so he can help her out.

That first night was difficult even though she has Ross to help her. Ross knew Monica is very tired but he wants to help any way he can.

A year later Hannah is one year old. Hannah is walking. Monica realizes what if Chandler never comes back. Monica wants to move on start dating again.

A guy named Eric in her class and he likes looking at her. Eric asked her out and she said yes. One night Eric took Monica to a movie and they liked it a lot. Another night they went to a dance and they danced a lot.

Couple months later Monica is starting to like Eric very much. One day Chandler came back to NYC. Chandler called up Ross. Chandler went over to Ross's. Ross says "you back for a few days? Chandler says "no, I'm back for good. I love your sister very much and I don't want to lose her again." Now Ross is thinking about Monica and how she will handle this. "Is Monica is still living at home? Ross says "No, she has apartment, here is her address. Chandler says "talk to you later."

Ross thought he better call his sister and warn her that Chandler may be on his way there now. Ross calls Monica. Ross says "sis, Chandler is back in town for good and he wants you back." "And he may be over to your place now." "Just be honest with him and tell him everything." "Good Luck sis." Monica says "thanks, Ross." Monica had just put Hannah down for a nap half an hour ago and prayed she would be silent until she told him. Monica hid the baby toys and everything else.

Twenty minutes later Chandler knocks on her door and Monica opens it up. Monica says "Chandler it's good to see you again." "Come on in." Chandlers sits down. Chandler says "I'm here and back for good." "I love you, Monica Geller and I don't want to lose you again." "I can't imagine my life without you." "Can we start over"? Than Hannah starts crying. Monica says "would you excuse me for a moment." Monica went to the nursery and got Hannah and brought her out her. Chandler says "you baby-sit? Monica says "no, I have a confession, Hannah is your daughter? Chandler says "what"? Monica says "I found out that I was pregnant after you left and we were done as you said." Chandler says "why didn't you call me and let me know I would have come back." Monica says "it was my decision I didn't know if you were ever coming back or not." "We were careless that night and should have used protection but I wanted you so much and I didn't want to wait any longer." "There's a man in my life right now." "I have been dating a guy that's in my class. "I really like him." Chandler says "I need time to think this through and he stormed out without holding his daughter. Monica cries and calls Ross to come over.

Ross came over. Monica says "I think he hates me for not telling him and I told him about Eric." Ross says "he doesn't hate you he's just mad." Ross hugs Monica. Ross leaves. Monica realizes she has to talk to Eric. Monica calls Eric.

Fifteen minutes later Eric came over. Monica says "Eric, we need to talk." "The father to Hannah is back in town and staying for good." "He was over here and I told him everything." Eric asks "do you still love Chandler"? Monica says "yes, I will always be in love with him, he's little mad at me now but I think he came back to get me back in his life." Eric says "well then you are going to choose it's me or Chandler? Monica says "I'm sorry, Eric but I love Chandler with all of my heart and soul." Eric says "okay I don't need to hear anything more than that." Eric left. Monica goes to Hannah and hold her. Monica says "sweetie, I hope your daddy will forgive me and we can be together."

A week later at night Monica is leaving from class and Eric grabs her and took her into his car. Ross and Rachel are babysitting Hannah. An hour later Ross and Rachel think Monica should have been home by now. Ross calls Monica's cell. Eric answers it. Eric says "I got your sister and Monica screams. Ross says "don't hurt her." Eric hangs up on him. Ross called the police and gave them his name.

At the warehouse Eric has Monica tied up. Eric says "we could have been great together and I want you so bad." "We hadn't even slept together yet." Monica says "I'm sorry I love Chandler and I will wait until he forgives me." Eric says "you bi-." Eric slapped her.

The next day the police calls Ross with a lead. Ross meets the police at the location. Police bust in and Ross follows. Police arrest Eric. Ross unties Monica. Ross asks Monica "Are you okay." Monica says "I'm fine." Ross says "I want you and Hannah to stay with me for awhile." "You can't be alone." Ross brings Monica to the hospital to get checked out. Ross brings Monica to his place where there friends brought Hannah and her things. Chandler thought it was best to give Monica some space right now before he waits to see Hannah. Monica went to hold Hannah for awhile. Then Monica went to lie down for awhile.

A few days later Chandler went to see Monica at Ross's. Chandler held Hannah and smiled at her. Chandler says "You are my life, you always will be." "I love you and only. I forgive you." Monica hugs him.

For the next year they are getting to know each other again and moved into a house together. But one night Chandler takes Monica out to a nice place. They ate and danced. Chandler gets down on one knee and asks "Will you marry me." Monica says "yes." They kissed and hugged. Went home and called there friends and they are happy for them.

Six months later came there wedding day. They had a reception and a dance. The next day they went on there honeymoon and came back a few days later.

Two years later they graduated from college. Chandler and Monica got good jobs. Chandler says "I want another baby this time I get to be here watch your body grow and change ." Monica says "I do too." That night they made love.

Two months later she learns she is two months pregnant. Monica tells Chandler and he is happy. And told there friends.

Two months later she is four months pregnant. They had an ultrasound and learn they are having twins a boy and a girl.

Five months later she is nine months pregnant. Chandler says "hey, sexy wife! Monica says "yeah right, I'm a big balloon." "I want these babies to come out now." Chandler kissed her. A few days later Monica went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a boy and a girl. Monica is holding them. Monica says "the names we have chosen Ethan Cooper and Ava Grace." Chandler says "I love you so much." Chandler leans down and kisses his wife and children. Two days later Chandler brings his family home.

THE END


End file.
